The purpose of this proposal is to upgrade the animal care facilities in order to maintain AAALAC accreditation and quality animal care. West Virginia University Medical Center has maintained its accreditation since 1967. The facility is used in common by many researchers. It is operated as a centralized resource under the principal that animal welfare and quality animal care are a necessary requirement of biomedical investigation. This grant would aid in space renovation such as improved air handling and conditioning systems and allow for the purchase of needed cage washing equipment. Certain equipment will be purchased for specialized needs of investigators for isolation.